Chryseis
Hero Intro Back row Healer. Can make enemies turn on each other. Stat Growth Skills ' Nature's Gift' Releases 4 healing pulses that restore allies' HP Effect: Heal Range: All Team Members Notes: ' *Heals all allies' HP based on a combination of: **16.6%(.166) of MAG ATK per pulse 49.7% (.497) of MAG ATK for 4 pulses **a flat amount of extra healing based on skill level; + 5 more HP per pulse (20 total) for every level more **Heal Bonus % stat from items, enchants, and items integrated in the Hero during evolution *Will not heal a Charmed enemy ' Magic Missile Fires a magic arrow at the target Effect: Magical Damage Range: Frontmost enemy, Single Notes: * Does magic damage based on the MAG ATK;+ 11 damage per level of skill more * Targets the first enemy ' Charm' Temporarily charms the enemy into attacking its allies Effect: Tricks enemy to turn against his/her own team Range: Frontmost enemy, single Notes: ' * Powerful Disable; will interrupt some skills mid cast. * All normal attacks, skills and ultimate skill will be aimed at the charmed hero's team. * Support and healing skills will affect the charmed hero's enemies. * Skills that target itself will still be cast on itself when charmed: e.g. Hades' ultimate skill. * Aims at the single most front row enemy. * Works on physical immune enemies, but not on magic immune ones. * Particularly useful CC in boss battles like Guild Trials and Titan Ruins. ' Olympian Aura Reduces all Physical Damage received (Passive) Effect: Passive 'Range: '''Self '''Notes: ' * Provides 20% base physical damage reduction to self only; adds 0.5% every level. Rotation (AA → Magic Missile → Charm → AA) Evolve White → Green (Level 1 → Level 2) * 2 x Olive Branch (Lvl. 2) * 2 x Plain Circlet (Lvl. 2) * 1 x Face Mask (Lvl. 2) * 1 x Sturdy Ring (Lvl. 2) Added stats: * 6 STR, 6 INT, 6 AGI * 2 Armor * 30 Rage Regen Green → Green + 1 (Level 2 → Level 11) * 1 x Witch Crystal (Lvl. 11) * 1 x Report Card (Lvl. 9) * 1 x Heart Ring (Lvl. 9) * 1 x Skull Wrap (Lvl. 10) * 1 x Lex Bangle (Lvl. 9) * 1 x Mercury Boots (Lvl. 8) Added stats: * 16 STR, 16 INT, 13 AGI * 6 PHY ATK, 30 MAG ATK, 2 Armor * 120 HP Regen, 30 Rage Regen Green + 1 → Blue (Level ? → Level 21) * 1 x Wizard Staff (Lvl. 20) * 1 x Life Crystal (Lvl. 21) * 1 x Energy Stick (Lvl. 10) * 1 x Wiz Robe (Lvl. 10) * 1 x Face Mask (Lvl. 2) * 1 x Mercury Boots (Lvl. 8) Added stats: * 13 STR, 29 INT, 13 AGI * 15 HP Regen, 45 Rage Regen * 5 Piercing, 10% Heal Bonus Blue → Blue + 1 (Level 21 → Level 35) * 1 x Poseidon's Fork (Lvl. 35) * 1 x Unicorn Scepter (Lvl. 34) * 1 x Kicks Drum (Lvl. 20) * 1 x Robber's Papers (Lvl. 16) * 1 x Mana Stone (Lv. 11) * 1 x Prayer Boots (Lvl. 17) Added stats: * 31 STR, 35 INT, 25 AGI * 200 Max HP, 3 PHY ATK, 40 MAG ATK * 10 MAG Crit, 70 HP Regen, 260 Rage Regen * 5 Ignore Resist Blue + 1 → Blue + 2 (Level 35 → Level 41) * 1 x Life Crystal II (Lvl. 41) * 1 x Rose Stone (Lvl. 35) * 1 x Palmed Scarf (Lvl. 18) * 1 x Wizard Staff (Lvl. 20) * 1 x Giant Bardiche (Lvl. 20) * 1 x Bladed Boots (Lvl. 19) Added stats: * 24 STR, 24 INT, 14 AGI * 350 Max HP, 24 PHY ATK, 40 MAG ATK, 12 Resist * 280 HP Regen, 32 Rage Regen * 5 Piercing, 20% Heal Bonus Blue + 2 → Purple (Level 41 → Level 52) * 1 x Face Mask (Lvl. 2) * 1 x Witch Leg (Lvl. 18) * 1 x Mallet of Ruin (Lvl. 24) * 1 x Ares' Sword (Lvl. 42) * 1 x Life Stone (Lvl. 45) * 1 x Smelling Salt (Lvl. 52) Added stats: * 23 STR, 21 INT, 13 AGI * 400 Max HP, 24 PHY ATK, 48 MAG ATK, 45 Resist * 15 PHY Crit, 20 MAG Crit, 300 HP Regen, 60 Rage Regen * 20% Heal Bonus Purple → Purple + 1 (Level 52 → Level 62) * 1 x Life Gem (Lvl. 12) * 1 x Life Scepter (Lvl. 30) * 1 x Mithril Plate (Lvl. 22) * 1 x Life Crystal III (Lvl. 62) * 1 x Gift Sword (Lvl. 53) * 1 x Witch Leg (Lvl. 18) Added stats: * 21 STR, 64 INT, 21 AGI * 250 Max HP, 10 Armor * 15 PHY Crit, 120 HP Regen, 110 Rage Regen * 5 Dodge, 5 Piercing, 10 Ignore Resist, 30% Heal Bonus Purple + 1 → Purple + 2 (Level 62 → Level 72) * 1 x Flame Heart (Lvl. 18) * 1 x Witch Crystal (Lvl. 11) * 1 x Arousal Armor (Lvl. 51) * 1 x Zeus' Scepter (Lvl. 49) * 1 x Libra Scales (Lvl. 72) * 1 x Winged Shoes (Lvl. 31) Added stats: * 60 STR, 50 INT, 25 AGI * 600 Max HP, 10 PHY ATK, 30 MAG ATK, 15 Armor * 35 PHY Crit, 800 HP Regen, 75 Rage Regen * 5 Piercing Purple + 2 → Purple + 3 (Level 72 → Level 72) * 1 x Palmed Scarf (Lvl. 18) * 1 x Wizard Staff (Lvl. 20) * 1 x Orb of Dreams (Lvl. 48) * 1 x Persian Orb (Lvl. 59) * 1 x Life Crystal III (Lvl. 62) * 1 x Winged Shoes (Lvl. 31) Added stats: * 55 STR, 65 INT, 55 AGI * 10 PHY ATK, 27 Resist * 180 HP Regen * 5 Piercing, 30% Heal Bonus Purple + 3 → Purple + 4 * 1 x Life Scepter (Lvl. 30) * 1 x Poseidon's Fork (Lvl. 35) * 1 x Gift Sword (Lvl. 53) * 1 x Gift Shirt (Lvl. 70) * 1 x Smelling Salt (Lvl. 52) * 1 x Winged Shoes (Lvl. 31) Added stats: * 45 STR, 110 INT, 45 AGI * 200 Max HP, 40 Armor, 35 Resist * 10 MAG Crit, 220 HP Regen, 110 Rage Regen * 5 Dodge, 10 Ignore Resist Purple + 4 → Orange * 1 x Khrysalis Mace (Lvl. 84) * 1 x Magic Sphere (Lvl. 82) * 1 x Darkos Hat (Lvl. 82) * 1 x Persian Orb * 1 x Anti-Wolf Rod * 1 x Zephyr Boots (Lvl. 81) Orange --> Orange + 1 * Evo Stone (Lvl. 80) * Asferos Card (Lvl. 88) * Ardent Robes (Lvl. 84) * Blood Pendant (Lvl. 87) * Magic Sphere (Lvl. 82) * Zephyr Boots (Lvl 81) Added stats: * 24 STR, 24 INT, 24 AGI * 432 Max HP, 34 PHY ATK, 58 MAG ATK * 5 Armor, 1 Resist, 10 PHY Crit Orange + 1 --> Orange +2 * Evo Stone (Lvl. 80) * Eso Staff (Lvl. 90) * Magic Sphere (Lvl. 82) * Dragon's Sorrow (Lvl. 90) * Century Seed (Lvl. 81) * Zephyr Boots (Lvl 81) Final Stats * STR: 726 (647+79) * INT: 1444 (1136+308) * AGI: 848 (769+79) * Max HP: 15432 (13630+1802) * PHY ATK: 1791 (1551+240) * MAG ATK: 3376 (2877+499) * Armor: 243 (176+77) * Resist: 303 (197+106) * Physical Crit: 407 (375+32) * Magic Crit: 49 (30+19) * HP Regen: 2405 (1785+620) * Rage Regen: 820 (610+210) * Dodge: 16 (5+11) * Piercing: 25 * Ignore Resist: 35 (15+20) * Heal Bonus: 110% Strategy Hero Shard Locations First Test - Chapter 2 (Elite) Charmed - Chapter 4 (Elite) Quotes * (On summoning)- "You are lucky I'm here to help." * (On selection)- "The doctor is in." * (On Ultimate activation)- "Hehehehe." * (On evolution)- "I am superior!" * (On ascension)- "Infinite power!" Category:Hero